


Homecoming

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the World Cup feels like the end of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Graham's plane touched down in Kansas City, and even as he looked out to the crowd of well wishers there to meet him, he felt empty inside. He followed his roommate and best friend, Matt Besler off the aircraft and glued a smile on his face. He signed every jersey and posed for every picture without complaint. 

As the taxi pulled away from the airport, straight to the training grounds- he was ready to play this weekend, right?- Matt looked at him. 

"I miss it already," Matt confessed. 

The smile on Graham's face was real this time. "God, I know. It's like coming back to earth after six weeks in paradise."

They had both played for the USMNT before, but either of them had any concept of the pure magic of the World Cup. 

"Exactly," Matt said. He also knew that Graham had gone and fallen in love with one of their teammates, and his loss was the more acute. 

One who lived 5000 miles away. 

Matt had suspected for awhile that Graham was too good for the MLS. And the next time Europe came calling, would Graham have the strength to say no?

"You have your house key?" Graham asked. "I managed to lose mine somewhere." 

"Yeah," Matt said as he dug his out of his bag. "I'm going to my girlfriend's straight after." He handed over the key. 

"Thanks," Graham said and stopped himself from asking to come with. He knew Matt wanted to be alone with her and didn't need his sad an lonely friend tagging along. 

* * * *

After a long grilling by the team doctor, Graham was pronounced fit and sent home. Unlocking the door to the condo he and Matt shared, he left his bag sitting in the hall. He looked around the familiar space, hating the quiet. His parents had his dog and it just seemed unnatural. 

He dropped onto the couch and stared at the TV. 

His phone beeped. 

"Zus, what are you doing?"

He frowned at the phone. It was Tim, but Tim had been getting on a flight to New Jersey to see his parents. 

"Sitting on the couch."

"I can see that."

"You..." Graham said aloud and suddenly turned to look up the stairs and saw Tim standing at the top of the stairs in all his naked glory. 

"I get naked in your bed and you're sitting on the couch?" Tim asked. 

"How....?"

"I stole your key. Figured Bes could let you in."

Graham was suddenly on his feet, running for the stairs which he took two at a time. Tim met him with a crushing kiss, and Graham sighed in utter happiness and desire. 

Tim broke the kiss and pulled the curly haired midfielder toward the bedroom. "I have three weeks off and I hear Kansas is lovely this time of year."

Graham laughed as he dragged his shirt over his head. "It's hot and miserable."

"My favorite," Tim grinned as he helped Graham unbutton his jeans. In truth, he had considered all his options for his break and anything away from Graham sounded boring. 

A naked Graham tackled Tim to the bed, leaving them both in a laughing tangle of limbs. Tim dragged them both to a more comfortable position, settling Graham on his back and bearing down on the younger man. He smiled. "I missed you."

Graham smiled as Tim leaned down and kissed him, slow and deep. Yes. They had all night. They had three weeks...

Graham reached up and wrapped his arms around Tim's muscular back, loving the hard muscle even as his hands wandered down to the perfect, round ass. 

Tim, who was obsessed with Graham's dark, curly locks, rang his fingers through the tangle even as Graham pulled him against his body, their cocks brushing, making Tim ache with need. 

He never in a million years would have thought that he'd be here, that it would have come to this: falling for a teammate. Sure, he'd messed around with club and country, but sex was sex. This was love. 

"I need you inside me," Graham whispered harshly, his body on fire. "Oh, Tim..."

Tim let out a groan, "Yes."

Thankfully, in his planning, he'd been sure the lube and condoms were near to hand, and he found them with a fumbling hand. Graham ran a hand through his hair, shaking out out for Tim's benefit as he spread his legs wide. Tim leaned him for another kiss as he groped Graham's ass slipping fingers between the muscular cheeks. 

"Yeah." Graham licked his lips as lube coated fingers worked their way in. Multitasking was all well and good in pornography, but when Tim worked him open, Graham couldn't even focus on a kiss. His head was thrown back, and he gripped at the sheets. "There, oh fuck, Tim."

Tim eyed Graham's cock, but knew if this was going to last more than a minute, he needed to avoid it. Graham was so easy to make cum. 

Abandoning his lover for a moment, he ripped open a condom with his teeth. Graham was panting. He looked up with such need Tim had to close his eyes as he rolled it on lest he cum in his own hand like a horny teenager. 

Cupping Graham's ass he leaned in, and eased in, biting his lip against the perfect tight heat. 

"Oh god, oh Tim, oh..." Graham tipped his hips, pulling the keeper deep. 

Tim began to thrust, slow, shallow beats, giving them both a chance to adjust to the invasion. The need in both of them, threatening to consume them both. 

It was wonderful, like every time before it, alive with sensations and sweat. Tim gradually increased his pace, knowing just where his lover was, what he needed. Feeling him. 

When Graham starts to groan, reaching for his cock and Tim beating him to it, he felt the white hot pressure come to a climax. 

A chorus of groans and profanity exploded from them both, Graham's tightening triggering Tim to follow after.

As Tim slid out, spent and blissful, he collapsed down, cuddling the quivering Graham close. 

"I had thought the dream was over," Graham said and Tim felt the wetness on his arm. "That Brazil was a dream and I'd woken up."

Tim's grip tightened. "You never have to wake up," he promised.


End file.
